


Reborn

by OnceUponAGirl2237



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Escaping Captor, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Kidnapping, Mention of weapons, Mentions of abuse and rape, Military involvement, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Survival, Virus, depictions of mental illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGirl2237/pseuds/OnceUponAGirl2237
Summary: Kate has spent the last 8 years of her life trapped in the attic of a cruel man named Bram. Unbeknownst to her and her two acquaintances Sarah and Amanda, the world outside is nothing like they had known before. With the outbreak of a new virus that has killed off almost all humankind, Kate must fight to keep her life and hide who she used to be.
Relationships: Kate (Lilith) Anderson/Ben Wilson





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I am super excited to be writing a new story with all original characters and concepts. This story likely will not be popular because it lacks any relation to other fandoms but that is ok. I really just want to share this story with you all. Please feel free to comment and let me know how you like the story so far. :) -Eveie

My eyes opened to find a haze of darkness blanketing the room. The soft sounds of snoring filled my ears as my sight adjusted to the murk. 

I pushed myself off the creaky metal cot I shared with my only two acquaintances in the world, Sarah and Amanda. They had always been heavy sleepers, able to ignore the bumps and crashes that occurred overnight; however, I was not so lucky. 

My bare feet shuffled against the cold wooden floor of the attic as I made my way to the corner of the room. The floorboards creaked with every movement, sure to alert the one person we all dreaded the most. Bram Walker.

Bram was known as the head of the household where we were kept, and his temper was something of a nightmare. If things didn’t go his way, then there was sure to be trouble. He liked routine and order, something I had no choice but to follow.

I shook my head to clear Bram from my mind and lowered myself down to the floor. The chill of the fall air caused a shiver to run down my spine and I pushed back a shudder. There was no time for anything but escaping in my mind. For years I had picked at the wall behind our dresser at night, leaving my fingers bruised and bloodied. It was our only chance of ever leaving this hellhole so I got to work once again.

“Kate?” A light voice whispered through the black, the sound of footsteps nearing. 

My body tensed up with anxiety and I stilled until a dark-haired figure crouched by my side. There was not enough light to see any facial features, but I had come to recognize the voice belonging to Sarah. 

“What are you doing out of bed?” I hissed, frustrated with the way the floor moaned under our weight. 

She reached out and grabbed my hand, feeling for my fingers and sighing when she felt the blood. “I’m making sure you realize what time it is. Bram will be here any moment now to take one of us down for breakfast.”

My heart stung with fear and I quickly pushed the dresser against the wall, hiding the exposed bricks. We both stood carefully, and I followed her back to the cot. Time had completely left me and just like that, heavy footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs that lead to the attic where we resided. 

Light suddenly flooded the room as the switch was turned on from the outside. I took a deep breath trying to hold my composure as the door slowly creaked open. My eyes adjusted to the burly man who now stared at us all with hunger. 

“Who’s going to be the lucky lady today, hmm?” He said with a clap and placed his hand on the large hunting knife strapped to his belt.

I stared right at him, challenging him to choose me. He always picked the girl he thought would be most miserable and I tried my best to convince him otherwise, even if that meant I didn’t get to eat.

I could feel Amanda shaking beside me and I knew Bram had spotted her weakness. “You,” he snapped at her, stepping forward to seize her arm and drag her to the ground. “I expect you two to behave while we're gone.” 

Sarah and I both nodded our heads in understanding as he dragged the frail brunette out the door and locked it behind them. I let out a shaky breath I didn’t even know my lungs were holding in and noticed my companion doing the same.

“He seems different.” Her gentle tone uttered, the lilt of an English accent that we all held sticking to her words. 

I nodded my head in agreement, “more… hungry for something.” I finished after a moment of hesitation, my fears of his slipping insanity gradually coming true. 

“I don’t know why he doesn’t just kill us already. He doesn’t make us service him anymore and barely takes us down from this room unless it's for meals which have already become slimmer than usual.” Her eyes held tears as she spoke with a broken voice.

I leaned forward and wiped at her cheek, trying my best to comfort her. “You can’t give up. Not after all the years we have fought. All he has to do is give us an opening and then we can finally be free of this place.”

Sarah nodded to me in agreement, but I could tell she never believed we would leave this attic. Before I could speak again there was a loud crash from downstairs followed by a terrified scream. I shot up to a standing position and placed myself in front of my friend. My feet slowly carried me to the door where I could hear rapid footsteps coming my way. I jumped back and searched for anything to protect us against Bram. To my relief, it was not him that busted through the door, but Amanda. I searched her face for any sign of what had happened, but it was pale and frightened.  
“Are you ok?” I heard Sarah gasp before rushing forward to catch the thin girl and only then did I notice the blood soaking through her shirt. 

“Holy shit, Amanda.” I breathed out, my hands beginning to shake as I fell to the ground a reached for her face. “W-what happened? Where is Bram?”

Her blue eyes flicked to meet my gaze and her hand slowly lifted to reveal a small knife. “H-he tried to stab me… I f-found this.” Her voice was becoming softer and softer as tears rolled down her cheeks.

I looked to the side at Sarah who was looking forward in horror. This was it. I felt the anticipation of my only chance to escape rush through my bloodstream. As the sounds of footsteps neared, I leaped forward and grabbed the knife from her hands, and stuffed it into my sleeve. The door was kicked open and my eyes met the most horrifying sight I had ever seen. 

There stood Bram, the man who had raped and tortured me for years, covered in blood and stalking toward me.

“You little bitch,” he hissed swiping his hunting knife at Amanda just as Sarah and I moved away from her body. He buried the knife into her chest and shuddered before looking up at me with the coldest expression. “Where is it?”

Sarah and I remained silent as we watched our friend bleed out at our feet. 

“I said where the fuck is it?!” Bram screamed, lunging for me, and slicing my arm open. 

I yelped in pain and stumbled back as he set his sights on Sarah, the only person I had left in this world. I gripped the cool metal of the weapon in my hand and waited until he grabbed her to throw myself in the fight and plunge the sharp utensil deep in his neck.

To be continued…


End file.
